Survivors
by ncismka233
Summary: A call to a crime scene in the Virginia woods leaves the NCIS major case team searching for endless unanswered questions. Nothing is as it seems. Bishop and Torres check out a lead... but can they hold it together long enough to make it out alive on the way back? Nick & Ellie
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, this totally bites!"

"Come on Richie, embrace nature!" The silver-haired man flops his manicured hands to encourage his son. "We're here to camp with the all mighty plants and God's creatures."

"God's creatures keep biting my butt!" Richie complains, scratching the various remnants of mosquitos on his behind.

"Sleep with your pants on, son."

"Dad, can we home now?" He whines, pulling out his phone which he stares at like a zombie while typing away.

"We just got here this morning." Dad defends, patting his plaid covered shoulder.

"There's not even wi-fi out here!"

"Oh no! How will you ever survive—doh!" Dad teases dramatic and then stumbles flat on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Richie cracks up and runs over to snap a picture. "You're right, nature isn't so bad!"

"Aaaah!" Dad screams out of sheer panic upon meeting eyes with that of a corpse. He jumps up like a rabbit and bolts in the opposite direction.

Various NCIS motor vehicles appear at the scene. Ducky and Palmer have just arrived.

"A step outside the office for a breath of fresh air is _just_ what the doctor ordered."

"You _are_ a doctor, _Dr. _Mallard." Nick points out with his hands stuck in his jacket pockets.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ducky chuckles amused and slides on his examining gloves. "Feel it in the breeze, Nicholas, my friend. The crisp autumn air is chilling, our feathered beings in the sky are migrating, leaves are turning—winter is quickly ascending."

"Make it not ascend."

"You're just upset because you can't show off your tight shirt anymore." Ellie remarks. Nick rolls his eyes at her and forces his icy hands out to resume snapping photographs.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" Ducky wonders, kneeling to the man lying spread eagle and face down with a grape-fruit size headshot.

"According to his prints, this is Private First Class Michael Halbrook." McGee reports and reads through more info. "He works in logistics and just got home from a year-long deployment to Afghanistan."

"Hell of a welcome home." Gibbs says.

"Do you have a watch?" Nick asks, listening to Ellie's wrist.

"No?" She responds confused. Gibbs sparks the same alarmed expression as Nick. A sudden beeping noise soon has everyone seeking out the source.

"Duck, turn the body over."

"Jethro, bodies cannot beep!" Ducky replies foolish as he and Palmer do as instructed.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my God!"

A bomb strapped to the victim's back pumps blood faster throughout everyone's veins. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Abby rambles desperate. The drone of ringing drains on her hope. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! For like the millionth time, are you okay?! Is everyone okay?!"

"If you would stop calling _me_, I would've called _you_." Gibbs states matter of fact. He and McGee stride into the lab and snag a big hug.

"I was so worried!" Abby whimpers, clinging onto both of them.

"What about Bishop and Torres and Ducky and Palmer—"

"Abbs!" Gibbs exclaims, grabbing her shoulders and locks eye contact. "Everyone is fine."

"Whew!" She sighs sheer relief and staggers backwards.

"Only trouble is now Ducky and Palmer have a human jigsaw puzzle to put together." McGee reports, cringing at the mental image.

"What do _I _have to put together?"

"Actually, it's more of something to extract what we need to know." McGee says, passing over an evidence bag. "We found the victim's cell phone nearby. It's in pretty bad condition, but I'm sure you could work some magic on it."

"Indeed, I could!" Abby agrees.

"Gibbs!" Ellie comes rushing in. "The victim's father is here. He wants to speak to someone in charge."

Gibbs heads on upstairs to the conference room. He finds a pacing man whose eyes are swollen and clearly has a spinning brain.

"Mr. Halbrook?"

"Are you in charge?!" He pounces like a puma for answers.

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Don Halbrook. _When_ can I see my son?!"

"As soon as we find out what happened."

"No, I need to see my boy _right_ now—" Don steps into Gibbs' personal space and nearly stabs a finger in his wrinkled face.

"Hey, _sit_ down!" Gibbs reacts with his gruff marine voice. Don shoves his arms into a cross and steams with anger.

"Do you have any children—Agent Gibbs?" The question he always dreads drags on for a response.

"I did." Gibbs admits, thinking of his daughter's sweet, innocent face.

"If you know what I'm going through—" Don chokes up. "Then _let_ me see my boy!"

"You will." Gibbs assures. "But I need answers too."

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhh! Hyuh!" Nick groans while massaging his neck and rolling it around. Ellie flashes a slanted judgmental gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"How _should_ I look at you when you do that?" Ellie comebacks curious, tapping her pen on her fist.

"How bout just focusing on the fact I can rock my t-shirt in here?"

"You mean without a ten-year old mistaking it for _his_ shirt?" She jokes.

"Ha, very funny." Nick retorts deadpan.

"Hilarious." Gibbs chimes in blunt, tall white beverage in hand. His agents spring from their rolling chairs and scramble to his side in front of the plasma.

"Our victim, Marine Private First Class Michael Halbrook." Ellie begins, clicking on the military profile.

"Only child to Fiona and Donald Halbrook, as you already know."

"Halbrook worked in logistics. Organized tactical procedures for a year in Kabul."

"He survived every single day only to get taken down by _one_ bullet at home." McGee states saddened.

"Oof!" Ellie cringes and shakes her head at the tragedy.

"His commanding officer said Halbrook is a stand up guy, nice kid, has no enemies." Nick shares his findings.

"Scratch that one off the list." Gibbs mumbles frank under his breath.

"Actually Boss, he may have had one." McGee mentions and circles around his desk to hunch over his computer. He displays a record of phone calls on the big screen.

"There are several calls from this one number. It belongs to a woman named, Tricia Raynor. Apparently, she's Halbrook's ex-girlfriend. He had to take out a restraining order on her. According to the file, she trashed his apartment after the break up, started stalking him, and threw a dumbbell through his window."

"Damn!" Nick exclaims surprised.

"McGee, you're with me to talk to the girlfriend." Gibbs orders, collecting his belongings from his desk. "Bishop, Torres, contact everybody in Halbrook's unit. See if he had problems in Afghanistan."

"On it!" Ellie complies and struts to her station. Half of the team disappears in the elevator. The remaining two pick up their phones to get to work. Ringing from Gibbs' desk catches Bishop and Torres off guard.

"Should we answer it?"

"He might cut our hands off!" Nick whispers loudly paranoid.

"He's not even here!" Ellie argues.

"But he knows everything!"

"Then answer it!"

"_You_ answer it!"

"I outrank you, you answer it!" Ellie defends, flicking her ponytail.

"You're not one to pull rank."  
"Until now!"  
"Answer it or I'll break into your junk food stash and hold it hostage!" Nick threatens.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me!" Nick leans back in his chair with crossed arms. "And then try explaining to Gibbs why he has an unanswered message."  
"Err!" Ellie groans and jumps up like a rabbit, scurrying over to Gibbs' desk and snatched up the ringing phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Uh... Agent Gibbs?"  
"Bishop. Gibbs is in the field. Who, may I ask is calling?"  
"Don Halbrook."  
"Oh, Mr. Halbrook!" Ellie realizes and plops on Gibbs' desk. "What can I do for you?"  
"I forgot to tell Agent Gibbs that there's a guy, his name is Mark Rollins. He owns a convenient shop near the campgrounds. He's been a really good friend for years. Might be able to help catch whoever—" Don chokes up.  
"I understand." Ellie sympathizes. "Thank you, Mr. Halbrook. We'll talk to him. Bye!"  
"Who are we talking to?"  
"Fill you in on the way." Ellie answers, strapping her Glock on her hip. She and Nick glide to the elevator on the way to check out a lead... a lead which they have no idea what kind of agonizing ordeal awaits them.

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, how _long_ is this drive?!" Nick complains.

"We made the _same_ drive this morning." Ellie points out matter of fact and

"It was painful then too." Nick's banter makes her snicker.

_Riiing, riiing—_

"Who's calling me?" Ellie wonders, passing over her phone and keeps her focus on the gravelly path ahead.

"Someone named Jake."

"What?!" She exclaims caught off guard. A jabbing tap on the red phone option shuts that down.

"Who's Jake?"

"Nobody!" Ellie insists, squeezing a death grip on the steering wheel with a laser focus on the road.

"Obviously not nobody." Nick replies nosy.

"Look, just _drop_ it okay!"

"Touchy." Nick remarks, nudging his brows up. The remainder of their car ride is stained with a thick fog of awkward. Nick's confusion matched with Ellie's steaming anger has them merely exchanging side glances. The two eventually amble up to a log-cabin styled shop with a dilapidated sign reading, Rollins' Country.

"So, is Jake an old boyfriend, boyfriend to be, or friend zoned?"

"Stop!" Ellie snaps, snagging hold of the door frame and glares at him. "I said drop it _for_ a reason! Don't you have the _sense_ to respect that?!"

"Okay, okay!" Nick surrenders and waves her inside.

"I smell a married couple!" A man from up ahead jokes. "Am I right?"

"Guess again, muchacho." Nick comebacks, displaying his credentials. "NCIS, Agent Torres, Agent Bishop. Are you Mark Rollins?"

"The one and only!" He brags. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know this man?" Ellie asks, displaying Halbrook's official Marine Corps photograph.

"Mikey, yeah, of course! He and his dad have been coming up here to camp for years."

"When was the last time you saw Mikey?"

"Just yesterday actually. He came in, bought some beer and bait and that was all she wrote."

"Was he acting unusual in any way?"

"Not that I could tell." Mark shakes his head and purses his chapped lips.

"Did he have any problems with anyone around here?"

"Not that I know of. Mikey's a nice kid."

"Okay." Ellie sighs disappointed.

"If you can think of anything else, let us know." Nick says, handing over his business card.

"Will do!" Mark shouts after them. The agents clomp out back to the crunchy terrain, covered with multi-colored leaves.

"Well, _that_ was a waste of time."

"I wonder if Mr. Halbrook knows the definition of helpful."

"He did say, _might_ be helpful." Ellie points out, tilting her head. Nick shrugs and then shuts the car door she just opened.

"Listen, I didn't mean to pry." He admits genuine.

"It's no big deal, just forget about it." She brushes off.

"Would me driving us back through this horrendous terrain make it up to you?"

"It's a start!" Ellie smirks, flashing a smile. They hop in the sedan and then head back to the Navy Yard.

"I'm gonna update Gibbs." Ellie volunteers.

"Good luck getting a signal out here."

"Err!" She grumbles and puts her phone away.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to civilization—"

"Eventually!" They jinx annoyed. Ellie slumps in her seat and glances out the window with her chin perched on her fist. A line of trees zips by as her mind races. What the hell could Jake possibly want? Ellie hasn't even seen the son of a bitch in over two years.

"Huh?" Ellie flicks her attention to her partner.

"I said we have company." Nick repeats on the edge of his seat. Ellie checks the rearview mirror and spots an SUV big as a tank.

"Gun!" Ellie panics at sight of a lengthy, narrow barrel pointing in their direction.

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Watch out!" Nick panics, thrusting his hand over Ellie's head as they abruptly dodge out of the way. Sailing bullets clash through the rear window and pierce into the flesh of the car seats.

_PWACK!_

"Whoa!" Nick startles and holds onto the wheel for dear life as the sedan zig zags out of control. Ellie's pupils dilate in the side mirror faster than the monster SUV accelerating toward them. One ram from behind sends the cobalt four-door weaving down the uneven pavement. A second has the smaller car spinning like a top. The flat tire hovers over a ditch and tips the car off balance. The remaining working tires forces the car to reverse, sending it crashing into a fat tree. Steam exudes from the engine.

Nick's vision blurs as he writhes in the driver's seat.

"Ellie!" His voice strains upon seeing the bloody backside of her blonde head. Cocking of a gun snaps Nick's attention to the situation unfolding in their presence.

Nick grits his teeth when retrieving his sidearm. He aims through the broken window at one enemy and shoots three square rounds into his chest.

"Aah!" The masked man croaks before dropping like a fly on his back. The other man charges closer like a cheetah on the Serengeti. Nick shoots out the windshield and then hits his opponent between the eyes. Nick huffs and puffs freaked out.

"Owww!" He winces at a sharp knife stabbing into his ribcage. Nick draws his breath back then glances at his wounded partner.

"ELLIE!" Nick shouts desperate. He shoves the car door open with all his might. He stumbles around to yank the passenger door open.

"Ellie, _talk_ to me!" Nick begs, jabbing his fingers on her neck. He puffs out a breath of relief at the feeling of her heart pounding a million beats a minute. He slices off Ellie's seatbelt and winces agonized when lifting her into his weakened arms. Nick staggers while carrying Ellie away from the urgent smell of leaking fuel. Nick lays her against a tree.

"Ellie!" Nick calls with terror shaking his mind and voice as he packs punch into rapidly tapping her bruised cheek. Ellie's head pounds more and more when she begins to stir.

"Nick?" Her voice cracks as her battered and bloodied partner hovers over her.

"Are you okay?!"

"Woo!" Ellie gasps and absorbs the full impact of throbbing pain creeping throughout her body. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Close enough." Nick remarks. Simple breathing for him grows shallow. The red oaks in front of him double and start spinning.

"Nick, are _you_ okay?!" Ellie worries.

"Uh…" He stutters and falls to his knees. Ellie jerks up like a Jack-in-the-Box at sight of dripping blood. She rips his raven jacket off, revealing a bullet-sized wound on his bicep that is pouring out a red waterfall.

"Nick, you've been shot!"

**Hello, my friends! Apologies for not getting another chapter out last night. I moved into a new apartment! To make it up to you, I'm uploading a second one tonight. The good news is I have a few days involving minimal obligations, so expect a new chapter every day. Thank you for your patience. P.S. I have another story in the works! It's romantic undertones one-shot about Nick and Ellie having a chance encounter with one another outside of the office. Here's a preview - From Ellie's POV:**

"Hand it over or you're getting the fork!" I threaten jokingly.

"With pleasure." Nick teases and snatches it away.

"Hey!"

"Stop!" He goofs and blocks me off. He sinks the utensil into the pie's tip then dangles it in front of me. I lurch forward and chomp it down.

"What's the verdict?"

"Mmm!" I savor and lick my lips.

"Alright, I gotta get into this." Nick says and digs in. We indulge in pie and fries, taking our minds off the emotionally draining day.

"Well, I guess I should get home and try to get some sleep." I remark matter of fact, tipping my head and bump up my brows.

"Same here." Nick agrees, reaching for the checkbook.

"Nick, I can pay for my own late night snack."

"No really, it's my treat." He insists, sticking a twenty in the fold.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." He offers and then chucks his arm over my shoulder.

"Hm!" I muffle a snicker.

"What's so funny?"

_Be on the lookout for the entirety of 'A Trip to the Stars.' Coming out tomorrow, 8/8/19 between 4 - 7 PM Eastern Standard Time. _

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess that one wasn't _so_ bad. But if I never see another meat puzzle, Doctor, I will die a happy man." Palmer remarks and slides off his baby blue exam gloves.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ducky chuckles. "Yes, we certainly have had our share of peculiar cases over the years. I recall one winter, we were called to a frozen pond. It had encapsulated two young souls—"

"Who were drug dealers." Gibbs interrupts, strutting in to join.

"Yes, unlike our young marine."

"What's his story?"

"PFC Halbrook was killed by a single gunshot wound to the forehead."

"And then blown to smithereens." Palmer adds.

"One cannot help but ponder _why_ another would blow up a body _after_ death." Ducky says bewildered.

"We're one step closer." McGee claims positive and carries a folder into autopsy. "Boss, I talked to Halbrook's CO. According to him, there's _one_ guy in his unit that took issue with Halbrook on a regular basis. Guess what _he_ originally specialized in?"

Gibbs takes the file. Skimmed mentions of explosives is all he needs to read.

"Take Torres, go pick this guy up."

"Uh—Boss, Torres and Bishop haven't been answering their phones." McGee reports nervous. Gibbs cuts his eyes at him, wondering in the back of his cluttered mind… why aren't they back yet?

"Just breathe Nick, calm down!" Ellie comforts frantic and rips off her sweatshirt, throwing it to the grass patch.

"You tell me I've been shot and expect me to be _calm_?!"

"Shh!" She urges and feels his heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Like you need to _hear_ a pulse!" Nick retorts as he stares up at the cloud-filled sky.

"I need to _focus_!" Ellie defends frazzled. She yanks off her sagging scarf and dyes it red when shoving it onto Nick's wound.

"Aah, ha!" He cries out at the searing burning sensation. That pain pulsates with every single pound of pressure applied.

"Sorry!" Ellie exclaims guilty. "But we've _got_ to stop the bleeding!"

"Can I still whine about it?"

"Since when do you need permission?" Ellie's tease provokes a stink eye from her patient. Thrashing and wincing gets Nick through Ellie wrapping up his arm with a make-shift tourniquet.

"Okay, you're gonna be okay!" Ellie assures, talking to herself more than him.

"Thanks, Dr. Ellie!" Nick says grateful.

"No problem." She replies and gives him a hand up only to immediately stumble into her partner's arms, shrieking in pain. "Owww!"

"You got hit too?!" Nick panics and zig zags his eyes all over her body to check for wounds.

"No, it's my ankle!" Ellie clenches her eyes and teeth while gripping onto his raven jacket. "Oww!"

"Here, sit, sit!" Nick urges and keeps hold of her as they plop back down on the scratchy terrain.

"No worries, the doctor is in."

"I'm doomed!" Ellie teases dramatic. She flops backwards and splays her arms.

"I so appreciate your bode of confidence in my abilities." Nick remarks sarcastic while rolling up her pant leg.

"Any time—oww, careful!"

"Woo!" He cringes. Ellie's purple stained ankle has swelled up to twice its size.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad." Nick reports worried. He rolls it around.

"Ouch!" Ellie yelps, flinching her leg up.

"Does that hurt?"

"I think I just answered your question—ow, stop, stop, stop!" She begs.

"Oh boy, we really need to get outta here." Nick grimaces and then heaves Ellie up with his good arm.

"I don't think either of us are in condition to change a tire."

"Probably not." Nick agrees out of breath. He surveys their surroundings and moves his sweaty grip to Ellie's hip to keep her from falling. "But I just got a crazy idea."

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You wanna steal their car?!"

"You want to _walk_ back to the navy yard like this?" Nick winces, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Ugh!" Ellie groans, tossing her head back.

"Come on, I'll drive."

"But Nick, you've been shot." Ellie protests concerned.

"And I have full function of both feet." Nick points out. He suffers a zap of searing pain to shove open the passenger door for Ellie.

"Oww!" She grunts when hoisting herself up into the seat. Nick circles around and settles in the driver's side.

"You good?" He checks. She takes a deep breath and nods. Everything running smoothly for over a mile indicates they seem to have found a way out.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs and McGee have returned from investigating the lead into Halbrook's unit. The guy who reportedly had it out for their victim has an alibi for the murder.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asks after crashing in his desk chair. McGee picks at some keys before taking notice of the two agentless desks.

"What kind of lead were Bishop and Torres following up on?" He wonders, feeling a gnawing pit in his stomach. Gibbs sighs out a steam of worry and snatches out his flip phone.

"I'll call Torres." McGee volunteers. No answer on either end triggers pinging to pinpoint their location.

"I can't get anything, Boss. Their phones must not be working."

"_Find_ them, Tim!" Gibbs demands impatient. McGee fidgets with the keys before deciding to track their movements before they went dark. Worry heightens when Gibbs and McGee arrive on the dirt path taken by their team earlier. The NCIS issued vehicle reveals bullet wounds and stray blood as a cloud of steam hovers above. Gibbs' keen trackers spot fat tire treads heading in the opposite direction. A large SUV half a mile away has both front doors swung open. Dried blood and varying footprints in the clay-like dirt lead into the heavily wooded forest.

**Greetings friends! Thank you for your patience with this story. I need to figure out what happens next and what happens after that and… well, you get the picture. Expect the final chapters of this story out on Friday.**

**UPDATE AS OF FRIDAY 8/16/19 - I'm not making much progress on this story tonight. I'll definitely have the rest of it finished sometime this weekend. Sorry, another project is calling to me and taking my inspiration with it. I did just upload the rest of 'Confessions.' So please enjoy that story and be on the look out for the rest of this one.**

**As an apology for neglecting to update this story for almost a week, please enjoy a new story that will be uploaded in the next hour. It's called 'Confessions,' a short story from ****Nick's POV. Here's chapter two for a preview:**

"Damn, you really _do_ look like you got runover."

"Stop, I'm blushing." Ellie mumbles sarcastic when letting me inside.

"Seriously, did you get bitten by a vampire?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She snaps, crossing her sweatshirt covered arms.

"Not anymore, I uh—" I fumble and dart my eyes all around. "I had some car trouble like _right_ before I got here."

"Aww, I'm sorry!" She sympathizes. "You need some jumper cables or anything?"

"No, thanks. I'll—I'll figure it out."

"Okay." She yawns.

"So, _what_ exactly did you catch?" I wonder and crash down on her couch, spreading my arms out on each side. "Ebola, swine-flu, should I be concerned?"

"Not unless colds can kill." She remarks matter of fact while digging through her fridge.

"If they ever do, I call first dibs on the space shuttle to Mars."

"Mm, he!" Ellie snickers and hands me a soda. "I know it's not the same, but we could have our own little party here."

"That sounds a little dorky."

"Hey!" Ellie offends.

"But I like it." I supplement my tease by clinking our cans together.

"It's not a _real_ party without food." Ellie says and spins around to raid her pantry.

"Got anything good?" I ask while sneaking a glance at her toned, round glutes.

"Uh…" She thinks and grimaces when gripping onto the cabinet doors, leaning into them.

"You okay?" I check worried. She massages her temples as her expression glazes over before she collapses.

**Stay tuned for more!**

**This story along with others featuring Nicholas Torres and Eleanor Bishop exist in a new community, created by yours truly called, Nick & Ellie. I'm not able to post the link, but it should be searchable and in my profile. Please follow this community for more of my stories and others from brilliant minds of users all across this spectacular website. Happy reading to you beautiful people!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oww—stop, stop!"

"We stopped like two seconds ago!" Nick protests and bears down on his teeth when crashing them onto a mossy log. Nick glances at his wound which is starting to bleed like sweat rolling down his abs. Ellie huffs and puffs, digging her chin into her torn blouse while lightly rubbing her swollen ankle. Each step drives a sharper knife into her bones.

"I thought you said the road was only a mile through the woods? We've been walking for hours!"

"More like stumbling over solid ground." Ellie complains.

"Well your inability to walk like a normal human being isn't helping." Nick remarks.

"Neither was that comment!" She annoys, glaring at him.

"Sorry!" He grumbles and flicks out his phone once more.

"Anything?" She hopes. Nick sighs defeated, flopping his head down to rest in his blackened palms.

"So, what's our next move?"

"I don't know. You're the analyst, analyze!" Nick demands lighthearted.

"Ugh…" Ellie draws a blank.

"Oh boy, we're doomed!" Nick remarks devoid of hope.

"Just _give_ me a minute!"

"Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight—"

"Okay, _you're_ not helping!" She snaps.

"I'm trying to distract myself from my flesh wound."

"Then maybe we should just keep going."

"Bishop, you can't keep walking on that ankle." Nick argues concerned.

"Watch me!" Ellie challenges and shoves up on her own two feet. She strides a few steps before tumbling to the ground, flat on her face.

"Nicely done!" Nick commends sarcastic with a round of applause.

"Do me a _favor_, Torres." She requests irritated when cringing at the feeling of her heart pulsating in her ankle.

"Help you up and never speak of this again?" He guesses.

"That'd be it!" She confirms embarrassed. Nick's charming grin spreads as he rustles through a patch of leaves then extends his hand out from his good arm. Ellie stumbles when gripping hold of Nick.

"Just so you know, I only planned to oblige by part of that deal." He smirks. Ellie smiles amused and staggers through bushes.

Back at NCIS, Abby is channeling Gibbs, who in fact comes bounding into her lab."

"Gibbs! Just in time!"

"What do ya got, Abs?"

"I'm willing to trade!" She bargains, reaching for her beloved caf-pow.

"Depends." Gibbs replies blunt, holding it back. Abby flashes a stink eye before swerving back to her desk top.

"So, I'm still running prints on our dead doe downstairs. However, it's a different story for all the blood and bullets found on that dirt road. All of the bullets hit these guys from _one_ weapon." Abby types like lightning to swish a profile onto the screen.

"Torres." Gibbs rasps caught off guard seeing his agent's complacent picture with evidence.

"He killed _both_ gunmen. But there weren't any weapons recovered from the scene…" Abby gulps down her nerves and fidgets in her stance. "I—I uh—might need that caf-pow to tell you about the blood evidence."

"Both." She replies with her worried gaze locked on the plasma. "There's not a lot from Bishop, so it could just be from minor injuries sustained during the crash. But Torres—he lost a _lot_ of blood. I found traces of lead in his bloodstream."

"He was shot and now they're _both_ missing!" Gibbs grumbles in a huff as he stomps away.

"Wait Gibbs!" Abby's call steers him back around. "I just got a hit on one of our dead guys. His name is Sean Rollins."

**Hello my NCIS darling, beautiful people! I started writing this story the same month I started my first teaching job, which consumed just about **_**all**_** of my time, leaving Fan Fiction on the lowest priority list. However, school has been closed for the remainder of the year due to the COVID-19 pandemic. My free time has become more expendable! Expect this story to be wrapping up soon and more are in the works as we speak. Happy reading and writing!**

**Katherine Forrsty**


	9. Chapter 9

A measly mile has taken hours upon hours for Nick and Ellie to stagger through. The sun is playing a final round of hide and seek. Nick spotted a mossy log to rest on for the night. He went stick hunting and formed a small pit. He's been rubbing sticks together for thirty callous-forming minutes.

"Okay, I found a nutbar in my back pocket." Ellie reports optimistic while wrestling to tear open a mangled wrapper.

"_I'm_ going to turn into a nutbar if I have to do this much longer!" Nick remarks matter of fact.

"Just use this." Ellie flicks a lighter out of her belt.

"You waited all this time to give up your magic fire tool?!" Nick snatches it and ignites crackling flames within the broken twigs. He puffs steamy breaths into his clasped fists before rubbing his palms together rapidly over the fire. Ellie folds her arms, covered in goosebumps as her teeth chatter.

"How's your arm?"

"Throbbing in agonizing pain. How's your ankle?"

"About the same." Ellie grimaces while the arctic wind rattles her to the core.

"You cold?"

"No Nick, I'm shaking because the beauty of the wilderness is _too_ much." Ellie teases. Nick sniggers and one-handedly removes his raven bomber jacket then drapes it over Ellie's shoulders.

"Thanks." Ellie reacts sweetly surprised and pulls the rest of his jacket on.

"No problem." Nick's charming smile curls up his mocha, smut stained cheeks.

"I'll take that nutbar now."

"You _are_ a nutbar if you think _I'm_ going to starve."

"Can we at least split it?" Nick hopes.

"Fine!" Ellie jokingly sighs exacerbated and cracks the rations in half. As the two munch on their only food source, Ellie's mind drifts to a man nowhere close as decent as her gentleman partner.

"Everything okay up there?" Nick checks suspicious. Ellie exhales the weight of a storm cloud and anchors her clenched eyes on the ground.

"Jake… he's my ex-husband." Ellie's confession captures his attention. "After I left NSA to join NCIS—he and I started having problems. Communication broke down—and um…" She fights back tears and swallows the lump in her throat. "He had an affair."

"What?!" Nick gasps shocked. "Ellie, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." She assures, wiping her nose. "I'm stronger because of it. There are good days and bad days, but—you really learn who your real friends—or really who your true family is."

"What kind of day is today?"

"The ladder." She chuckles, rubbing her battered ankle.

"I'm sorry about earlier Nick. I just haven't heard from that prick in over two _years_. I mean _what_ could he possibly want?" Ellie wonders agitated.

"I'd be _more_ than happy to speak to this ass clown." Nick offers in a threatening tone and cracks his knuckles.

Ellie snickers affectionate lays her palm atop of his.

"Much as I appreciate it, murdering my ex is _not_ on my bucket list."

"Who said anything about murder? I could just mess him up a little bit."

"No!" She insists amused. "My brothers already egged his car and I want all interaction with him to cease from there."

"I guess living with himself is punishment enough for life." Nick chalks up when getting lost in her sparkling topaz eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Nick trails off and picks up Ellie's hand, stroking her baby soft skin. "_I _would sure hate myself for losing someone amazing as you—Eleanor Bishop."

Ellie beams bashful and speechless before scooting up snug to Nick. A loving smile rests on Nick's face as he wraps his functioning arm around Ellie. She yawns and cuddles her head onto his shoulder. It's the first time Ellie has felt truly safe since their ordeal began.

"Right back at'cha handsome." Ellie thinks to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours into the night, Nick and Ellie lay side by side fighting their exhaustion. Flames from the twigs crackle up, disappearing into the diamond sky. Nick's coffee-dark eyes dart around paranoid.

"Ellie!" He whispers frantic.

"Hm?" She moans sleepy, clenching her eyes shut in attempt to squash her nagging headache.

"Are there wolves in this forest?!"

"I doubt it. These are the _woods_." Ellie corrects through a sarcastic yawn.

"Tomato, tomato, _answer_ the question!"

"In this part of the state—our biggest threats are black bears and squirrels." Ellie replies. She turns her smirk toward Nick. "But don't worry Nancy, I'll protect you."

"Uh—no! I don't think so." Nick plays off his fears. "If anything, _I_ am protecting _you_!"

"From the murderous squirrels?" Ellie jokes.

_POW, POW_

The two spring up like Jack-In-The-Boxes at the sound of nearby gunfire.

"I don't think squirrels carry firepower!"

"Let's go!" Nick urges, snatching Ellie up by her arm before they bolt away fast as possible.

The echo of the gunshots has alerted Gibbs. He is less than a mile away. His eagle hunting eyes track the source of danger. The boot prints embedded in the dirt have Gibbs plowing full speed ahead.

_Creeeaaak_

The noisy door is the first to encounter the barrel of McGee's sig. His on call back up follows him as they snake through the rusty convenient shack seeking their prime suspect. Not a soul.

"Clear!"

"What the bloody hell is this?" Reeves reacts puzzled and tugs at the handle of a camouflaged door in the back corner. With a little elbow grease, he forces his way inside.

"Uh… Tim?"

"What do ya got?" McGee grows curious. They squeak the door open farther, exposing a massive arsenal of weapons. Guns of all sizes, some as small as pistols and others enormous as an AK47.

"Someone preparing for Armageddon?"

"Sure looks like it." McGee agrees taken aback and holsters his gun. Reeves squints at a section of weapons sitting on a dusty wooden shelf. A closer inspection further peaks his interest.

"Tim, there was a robbery in Lynchburg last week. A group of thieves got off with a batch of Berettas in the middle of the night. It was all over the news."

"Lynchburg—that's about twenty miles from here. It's the nearest big city."

"Who would look way out here?" Reeves points out.

"Hm!" McGee grunts suspicious when studying a Glock.

"The serial number's been filed off."

"Ah and what have we here?" Reeves pops open a cabinet full of plastic coated paper.

"Receipts, homemade."

"Mark Rollins must be involved in a ring of stolen weapons."

"And killed PFC Halbrook, probably when he saw too much." Reeves surmises when the tips of his gloves turn blood red.

"Maybe just a hunter?!" Nick hopes in a panic.

"In the _dark_?!" Ellie snaps frazzled as she clasps onto Nick's shirt for dear life. The prompt getaway is putting undo stabbing pain on her bruised ankle.

"People are weird, they do that sort of thing!"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" A deep bark throws them off.

"Got em' Chief?" A man's harsh whisper has Nick and Ellie scrambling to get the hell out of dodge.

"I thought both of those guys went down—ow!"

"Evidently there are more!" Nick remarks as he scans the woods, hidden by an unenterable shade of black. Where can they take refuge?

"STOP _RIGHT_ THERE!"

Frozen in their tracks with nerves swilling every which way, Nick and Ellie face their monster.

"You feds best stay out of my bitness!" He threatens with a rifle pointed at them.

"And what _bitness_ is that—Rollins?"

**Update 6/8/2020**

**I am sorry this story has taken so long to post. I'm a teacher and my time gets scarce very quickly. However, I love this story concept very much and will have its entirety posted later in the week. I decided to extend the story! Four more chapters are to come. I always love and appreciate your feedback! Happy reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_BANG_

A bullet is the response needed for Nick and Ellie to take cover. Nick heaves Ellie behind the closest cypress then breaks his fall with his weakening hands.

"Ugh!" He groans in pain.

_BANG_

Another bullet sails through the trees, breaking off leaves into dust.

"Ow!" Nick grunts when tugging his sig out of its holster. He only has a few rounds left. He squats into a defensive stance. Their opponent is suddenly nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"Grrrr!"

Nick slowly spins around to a dog bearing shark-like teeth.

"Nice doggy." Nick whispers suppressing his nerves.

"Get up!" Mark Rollins grumbles, cutting his stern, ice-like eyes at them. Nick raises his hands up and keeps on a poker face when facing Rollins.

"_Both_ of you!" He demands, pointing the narrow barrel at Ellie.

"Don't move!"

Nick reaching to help her up is interrupted. Ellie bears down on her teeth, hiding a grimace from the pain of standing with help from the tree. Rollins snatches Nick's sidearm off the ground then stuffs it in his back pocket.

"Turn around." Rollins' orders take a lull tone yet remain stern. The seasoned agents do as asked to avoid unnecessary, possibly deadly happenings.

"Dah!" Nick startles, crying out in pain at Rollins whacking him over the head with the rifle. He drops to the ground feeling himself hurt all over again.

"Nick!" Ellie panics, her eyes filling with desperation. She can't stand not being able to have full function of her limbs.

"Spread em'!" Rollins demands. His hands hover millimeters behind Ellie as he readies to search her for weapons. She glances over at Nick who's lying incapacitated. His shaking head doesn't deter her.

"Oh!"

"Oof!" Rollins grunts at Ellie's bony elbow stabbing his ribcage. She swerves around, grabbing the gun. The two get into an aggressive tug of war. Rollins bears all his weight into shoving Ellie against the tree.

"Woo!" Ellie exclaims overwhelmed at the wind being knocked out of her. She sinks down the trunk as her body absorbs the shock of all the pain. Bark pierces into her flesh. Her skull shakes. Her torso pulsates to the beat of her heart.

"Assault of two federal agents, kidnapping, illegal possession of a firearm—_man_! You're looking at a _lot_ of jailtime." Nick remarks groggy.

"You really wanna add murder?"

"_Get_ off your ass!" Rollins urges and snatches Ellie's sidearm out of its holster.

"Oh—oww!" Ellie grimaces on the stumble into Rollins' untrusting grasp. Nick's protectiveness kicks into overdrive. He uses every ounce of strength within to stand up.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Rollins warns with the rifle poking Ellie's stained tee. She keeps her eyes, big as the full moon focused on her partner.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. I don't want you to get hurt." Is the message Nick receives from Ellie, solely based on her expression.

"Start moving!" Rollins' orders are followed without a fight. As he coaxes them through the dense woods, Rollins takes out a radio.

"I got em' Dan. Bring the pick-up around."

"Where we going? I vote for Miami—"

"Shut up!" Rollins shouts. He leads them rifle-first to the back road at the edge of the woods. Headlights blind them upon approaching a pick-up truck covered in dried mud. With Rollins aiming at both of them, Nick is finally able to help Ellie. He gives her a hand into the back of the dirty truck. They scoot into a corner of the bed, far away from the gun-wielding crazy guy. As the truck starts moving, Nick and Ellie look at each other trying to think of how to get out of this mess.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan, the man with frizzy blond hair and a worn baseball cap has driven Nick and Ellie out to the middle of nowhere. They screech up to a sturdy cabin made of distressed wood. Nick and Ellie hobble inside by force of guns pressed against their backs. They're lead to the end of the hallway into a bedroom with dated décor.

"Dah!" Nick grunts pained when being shoved onto a shaky bed. Any pressure on his bullet wounded shoulder is beyond excruciating. Rollins tightly tying his and Bishop's arms together doesn't ease any pain. The rope around Ellie's bad ankle feels like floss tightly wrapped around a finger.

"Aw, that hurt sweetheart?" Dan mocks. Ellie angrily glares at him.

"Now, let's get down to business." Rollins declares vindictive and rolls up his sleeves.

"What does NCIS know about us?

"Us meaning you two scuzzballs or are we talking about a bigger picture here?" Nick asks level-headed.

"I suggest you not stall—amigo." Rollins leans into Nick's face.

"Or what?"

"You're gonna love it." He lips curl maniacal. Dan pounds a hefty fist at Ellie, square in the face.

"Oh!" She shouts as her nose overwhelms with throbbing sensations. After more punches, blood is now dripping down Ellie's face.

"Stop hurting her, that's enough!" Nick begs more emotional than he meant to sound.

"_What_ do you know about our weapons organization?!" Rollins demands.

"You have a weapons organization? That's news to us."

"We were ambushed and abducted before we could investigate further." Ellie remarks while trying to breathe through the thick blood in her nose.

"That's a good point." Nick agrees. Rollins snatches out a mobile landline and readies to dial.

"And how would I go about reachin' that team of yours?"

Back at NCIS, Abby is pacing in attempt to not have a nervous breakdown while evidence process. Two of her family members are missing. How can she concentrate on anything?

"Ugh! Major Mass Spec, I can't stand this! First we find Nick's blood at a shootout and now Gibbs is going commando into the woods to _look_ for them. Do you know how many things could go wrong in the woods?! What if Gibbs runs into a bear? Or gets attacked by a squirrel—" Abby's ramblings are interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Hello?!"

"Hey Abby."

"Nick!" Abby lights up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "_Where_ are you and Bishop?! Are you guys hurt?!"

"We're fine. How's the case going? What do we know so far?"

"You've been gone _all_ day and that's _all_ you have to say?!" Abby exclaims baffled and starts a trace.

"Come on Abs, whatever ya got!" Ellie chimes in sounding like she caught a cold.

In the middle of the woods, Gibbs is just leaving the burned-out fire. He continues following the smallest discrepancies in the terrain all the way to a road on the edge of the woods. Gibbs squints at the gravel and spots faint tire tracks. He also finds a radio, most likely dropped. He puts it up to his ear. Nothing. The radio doesn't seem to be functioning anymore.

_Riiing_

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I know where you can find Bishop and Torres!" Abby can't contain herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the cabin, Nick and Ellie have just hung up with Abby.

"What happens now?" Nick asks holding back his nerves. Dan and Mark glance at each other.

"We'll get back to you on that. But don't bet on a happy ending."

Nick glares at them as they traipse out.

"You okay?!" Nick worries, trying desperately to turn around. Ellie winces as blood clogs her ability to breathe through her nose.

"I'll live."

"You sure about that?" Nick replies skeptic.

"Those two goons don't sound like they're joking."

"Look, you _heard_ Abby. They _know_ we're missing. Gibbs will find us one way or another."

"We just have to buy more time." Nick says. He suddenly feels all his fears about their predicament rush to the surface.

"Ellie, I—I know we were joking back there about murderous squirrels—but—um—I just want you to know—big or small no matter what the threat is—I got'cher back."

Ellie cracks a smile for the first time in hours. She nestles her aching head against his.

"I know that Nick." Ellie says sweetly smitten. Nick nuzzles against Ellie, feeling her warmth ignite his fighting instinct. They _will_ get out of here alive one way or another, Gibbs or no Gibbs.

_CLINK_

_CRASH_

_POW POW POW _

Gunshots startle them out of their skin.

"Are they trying to kill each _other_ now?!"

"Not our business as long as it's not us!" Nick remarks matter of fact. Doors yanking open and slamming shut make them tense up.

Is there a third-party threat? Ellie gasps shocked at who bursts through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gibbs!" Ellie sighs the most enormous sigh of relief.

"Did you say _Gibbs_?!" Nick perks up. Gibbs yanks out his pocketknife and goes for the ropes.

"Hold still."

Once freed, Nick hops to his feet rejuvenated.

"Oh Gibbs, I could _kiss_ you!" Nick's joyful blurt out prompts stares of judgement.

"But—but I won't." His stammer makes Gibbs crack a charming grin. He cuts Ellie's feet loose then gives her a hand up.

"Oh!" She grimaces and stumbles into Gibbs' arms.

"Jeez, you two okay?" Gibbs is caught off guard by the extent of their injuries.

"I think _both_ of us will feel _much_ better—if you get us the _hell_ back into the city!" Nick says desperately and grasps Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs' smile is this time followed with hugs. He's just relieved to have his cubs safe.

Hours later, Nick and Ellie are still at the hospital getting patched up.

"Thanks." Ellie says to the nurse after her ankle is snuggly compressed. She takes out her phone only to find a text message from Jake.

'Dialed you by mistake. Sorry.'

Mistake—the cause behind their divorce. A mistake Jake made, one Ellie can never forgive him for. Even though Jake was the worm and wrongdoer, Ellie still has unsettled feelings on the matter. How could someone who claimed to love her cheat on her? She's felt pretty worthless ever since. Qasim helped matters for a while—and then he was taken from her.

_Knock, knock_

"Hey." Nick greets with his endearing smile. Ellie returns the smile and sits up taller. A certain someone has been a very good friend through the years. That certain someone has immensely helped restore her self-worth.

"Shoulder feel better?"

"Much! How about your ankle?"

"No broken bones. But it still hurts pretty bad."

"Then you need a lift to the bar?"

"Bar?"

"Yeah. Abby called, invited us for drinks." Nick says as he steps closer. His eyes dart to her phone screen.

"Jake?"

"Yeah." She mumbles and looks away.

"Ellie—I know I never knew the guy. But I know you. You're one of the most brilliant people I know and have a really big heart. That guy doesn't even deserve a place in your head."

Nick's uplifting has spread a smile ear to ear across Ellie's freshly cleaned face.

"You have no idea what it means to hear that." She chokes up while gazing into his sparkling eyes. Nick offers his hand out to her. Ellie grabs hold. She thinks of how much better the night will be spent with true friends. And a true love.


End file.
